Rune 2h sword
The rune 2h sword is the strongest conventional 2-handed weapon available to free to play players. Like all rune weapons, it requires 50 Attack to wield. Players can forge a rune two-handed sword using the Smithing skill at level 99, requiring three rune bars, a hammer, and an anvil, granting the player 225 Smithing experience. It has been succeeded by the Gravite 2h sword with regard to power and accuracy. Although it is considered one of the best weapons on RuneScape Classic, and the free-to-play part of the main RuneScape game alike, it is not often used in pay-to-play due to the existence of many other, more powerful weapons. Being the strongest non-degradable melee weapon usable by players on non-members' servers, it is the most stable and expensive melee weapon in non-members server and the second most popular weapon in terms of trades per day. At one point, it was the single most powerful weapon in the game, and even today is commonly cited as the one of the most important weapons in history. It is currently the best and strongest non-degrading free-to-play weapon and is one of, if not the most, commonly used weapons on free-to-play worlds because of its high damage per second and high stats. This is especially true after the Evolution of Combat considerably reduced the damage capabilities of the rune scimitar when used with a shield. 300px |caption = A player wielding a Rune 2h sword. |tier = 50 |requirements = 50 |degrades = no }} Dropping monsters Other sources Trivia *The Rune two-handed sword existed in very early versions of RuneScape and was given to some testers. After it was deemed "too powerful", it was removed. *In the early days, Rune two-handed swords were sometimes sold for 1 million coins each. *When the Rune two-handed sword was put back into the game, this weapon was used by nearly all player killers capable of wielding it, since in RuneScape Classic there are no attack speeds. This also made it by far the most popular weapon for non-members in RuneScape Classic. Nearly all non-members who could afford it wielded one. *There was no necessary attack level to wield any weapon before an update in 2002 which contributed to the Rune two-handed sword's popularity. *On 17 September 2009, an update changed the appearance of it, making it look like a large rune long sword being held in both hands, and similar to the Saradomin sword. However, with the Evolution of Combat update, the model was changed again, giving it a design similar to that of the rest of the weapons in the prominent Rune weapon set. *Originally in RuneScape Classic, players could not get the rune 2h as a drop, therefore it was only obtained through players with 98+ Smithing and for prices around 1 million coins. It wasn't until P2P with black demons and the king black dragon was introduced that it became a monster drop. *Smithing the rune 2h sword is one of the best ways to earn Smithing experience in the game in terms of speed and minimal loss, but requires 99 Smithing to achieve and thus isn't very useful for people seeking to train Smithing. *The rune 2h sword originally served as a "knockout weapon" for many players in PvP activities, in which a player will (usually) lower the opponent's life points with a fast weapon and then proceed to switch to the Rune 2h for a killing blow, however, Rune 2h sword now does a significantly higher amount of damage because the speed of all weapon abilities are identical, but it still has a significantly higher damage and accuracy bonus than a single handed weapon, this strategy is no longer practical. nl:Rune 2h sword no:Rune 2h sword es:Rune 2h Sword zh:盧恩雙手劍 fi:Rune 2h sword